sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Town of Salem: The Show/Things Are Gonna Get Ugly
Things Are Gonna Get Ugly is the premiere episode of Town of Salem. Episode BEGINNING DAVINA: Hello I'm Davina and you bitches could never The crowd cheers for Davina. DAVINA: Yes ik im an icon but just wait Davina takes off her jacket revealing only her bikini. The crowd goes fucking wild. DAVINA: AND WELCOME TO THE FIRST SEASON OF TOWN OF SALEM THE SHOW! DAVINA: So let's meet our contestants, shall we? DAVINA: Wiki user icon and could even roast fucking Zingbot, it's the legend herself: MANDY! MANDY: yeah hi lmao DAVINA: So Mandy, what role do you think you'll be? MANDY: idfk i have no idea how to play this bs but we all know im gonna win liek DAVINA: Hmm k step inside the town whore and wait for the role ceremony MANDY: um DAVINA: OUR NEXT CONTESTANT IS A NOTORIOUS BACKGROUND STEALER, BUT SHE WAS FORCED TO PLAY THIS GAME IN ORDER TO NOT GO TO BUSTED JAIL, IT'S ANGIE! ANGIE: HI I GOT A NEW HAIRC-- DAVINA: nope Davina runs away from the stage. TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIE--'' '''DAVINA:' ok now that that bitch has went inside the room *rip mandy* lets meet this next contestant and he is... gay. PLEASE WELCOME TOM Tom comes in lookin fly with his pink polo shirt. TOM: RANTARO AMAMI PLEASE FUCK ME HUMP ME AND SPANK ME RANTARO: AFTER U WIN BBY TOM: YAS OMG DAVINA: So Tom, what do you think your role will be? TOM: um.................amazing DAVINA: just step inside the fucking room Tom goes into the room. DAVINA: next contestant basic jk shes beautiful (and will probs be robbed) please welcome CLAIRE Claire comes in cosplaying as Tsumugi Shirogane. CLAIRE: yo DAVINA: So Claire, what do you think your role will be? CLAIRE: idk maybe the survivor DAVINA: k same go to the room please DAVINA: NOW OUR NEXT CONTESTANT IS THE MOTHERFUCKING KWEEN OF ROBLOX AND SHE CBA AND CONSTANTLY SMH PLEASE WELCOME CRIM CRIM: 2009 tho beautiful DAVINA: same CRIM: the flashbacks MY FIRST KISS WENT A LITTLE LIKE THIS DAVINA: So what do you think your role will b-- CRIM: TOM U LITTLE CUNT U BETTER GIVE ME THE FUCKING GODFATHER U LITTLE SHITHOLE DAVINA: omg iconic CRIM: omg ikr Davina and Crim become best friends and do best friend stuff idfk. CRIM: SO LIEK IM STEPPING INSIDE THE ROOM YAS KWEEN DAVINA: BYE BOO Crim enters the room. DAVINA: oh whats that you thought you were free from the cancer just bc i introduced you to 3 lovely people in a row WELL MEET JIGGERITA JIGGERITA: we're the matrix bitch..... our sock world cant compare to you filthy humans DAVINA: bitch shut the fuck up and tell me what you think your role will be JIGGERITA: A sock. DAVINA: just go inside the room already DAVINA: NEXT CONTESTANT THE COUPLE THAT EVERYONE DOESNT BOTHER TO SHIP EVEN THO THEYRE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER BUT IN THE WORST WAYS BC THEY ARE TERRIBLE PEOPLE PLEASE WELCOME ULISES AND VERSACE ULISES: Hi I'm a snake VERSACE: I'm just not even gonna bother with you basics... Because as my BFF Neda says it, I ONLY SUPPORT STRONG WOMEN WHO EMPOWER EACH OTHER AND DONT CALL EACH OTHER "DUMB BETCHES" NEDA: PREACH IKA: I promise you are going to live a sad sad life DAVINA: well id ask you what you think your roles should be but idc NEXT CONTESTANT VERSACE'' (whispering to Ulises)'': this dumb bitch i fucking cant when does she die Versace and Ulises go into the room. DAVINA: SO HERES AN ICON he takes no bullshit from riley dennis and he will fuck your sugar daddy, PLEASE WELCOME MICHAEL MICHAEL: YAS BITCH DAVINA: So Michael, what do you think will be your role? MICHAEL: idfk but id love to be an sk so i can murder all the basics from this game DAVINA: YAS ok step inside Michael goes to the room. DAVINA: NEXT FUCKING CONTESTANT IS A GUCCI FLIP FLOP ADDICT, WHICH MAKES SENSE BC HE IS A FUCKING FLOP, WELCOME CONNOR CONNOR: im gonna die right DAVINA: yes you is CONNOR: IM STILL ICONIC RIGHT DAVINA: no u isnt Connor steps inside the room crying. DAVINA: Next up is the ULTIMATE BTS STAN, BELA BELA: fuck kawaii off DAVINA: im sorry tf did you just say to me BELA: its joke DAVINA: so what do you think your role should be? BELA: a weeaboo DAVINA: go inside the fucking room please Bela goes into the room. DAVINA: NEXT CONTESTANT ugh u know what we dont have anymore iconic people left so lets just roll with them FEARLESS DIVA: IM FEARLESS DIVA AND IM YOUR INFERNO, SPEAKING OF INFERNO TUESDAYS ON 9PM, YOU DONT WANNA WATCH IT BUT I CASTED SOME GOOD OLD EYE CANDY WES: '''AND IM HER SIDEHOE '''STEPH: lowkey forgot who i am OMG SO FETCH but im a cunt RICKY: armpits ooh yeah baby WUBBZY: isis DAVINA: AND THIS IS TOWN OF SALEM. Now proceed to the Role Ceremony! ROLE CEREMONY The contestants are all in a room, talking to each other. DAVINA: hoes there is a role generator right across the room so this is how its gonna work you are going to spin that wheel and get a piece of expensive paper where your role is written. you cannot show this to any other contestant, oks? and if youre like godfather it will come to your attention whos the other mafia ok lets Everyone spins it. DAVINA: Ok youre all done good, so this is Classic and for now we are revealing all the roles: we got * Sheriff * Doctor * Investigator * Jailor * Medium * Godfather * Framer * Executioner * Escort * Mafioso * Lookout * Serial Killer * Town Killing * Jester * Random Town DAVINA: Get ready hoes, this is TOWN OF SALEM! MORE TO BE ADDED LATER RIP